Mexicoball
Mexicoball |nativename = Méxicobola|image = Mexicoball I.png|caption = "Chinga a su madre!"|personality = Friendly, powerful, very funny|language = Spanish, 68 indigenous languages|capital = Mexico Cityball|religion = Mostly Roman Catholicism|friends = Canadaball Colombiaball Germanyball Japanball USAball Belizeball Philippinesball Chileball Irelandball|intospace = Yes|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|enemies = USAball (It's complicated) Franceball Cubaball Guatemalaball Argentinaball ISISball Hondurasball El Salvadorball|reality = United States of Mexico|gender = Male|likes = Mexican food (yes it is more than just tacos), shouting "PUUUTO!" in soccer matches, foreign investment, expecting a high GDP growth despite reasons to believe the opposite, ignoring inconvenient realities.|hates = What USAball claims to be Mexican food, his own government-self, corrupt(ing) government officials, Enrique Peña Nieto, Donald Trump and his proposed Wall|founded = September 16, 1810 (Age 204)|affiliation = UNball, Anti-ISIS coalition|predecessor = Second Mexican Empireball|status = WILL NOT MAKE PAYINGS FOR GRINGO TRUMP'S WALL!!!|notes = Mexicoball has a lot of trouble keeping peace under his own clay. He somehow managed to declare war on himself and things have not turned right.|food = Tacos, Burrito, Guacamole, Tortilla|bork = Taco Taco}} Mexicoball is a countryball with identity conflicts: he lives in North America with USAball and Canadaball but he does not even share their language, he is son of Spainball like his cousins the other Latin Americanballs (with the exeption of Brazilball) but he rarely does business with them; he is too much latino to please his neighbors and "demasiado gringo" to please his distant relatives. Mexicoball is always trying to sneak into USAball's clay. Mexicoball is renown for tacos, tequila (though he actually prefers mezcal), sombreros (NOT widely used nowadays), and unfortunately, for his infamous attempts to find a way over USAball's fence and get clay and money. He is hated by some USAballs of climbing over the fence illegally. Mexicoball was into Emp ire twice: first for a short period of time just after his emancipation from Spainball and later when Franceball sought to stop USAball expansionism by supporting a puppet state with a Habsburg monarch, but Mexicoball republicans managed to defeat Franceball with help from USAball. Mexicoball has internal problems with his government, because his president is a pendejo and corrupt but yet it still wants presidents to magically solve all of its problems. Mexicoball's favourite sport is cross country soccer. Mexicoball is visited by many tourists, and is the 10th most visited countryball in the world. Popular places are Cancúnball, Puerto Vallartaball and Cabo San Lucasball because of their beaches, and large cities like Guadalajaraball, Monterreyball and Mexico Cityball. History In the 1500s, Mexico was born to Spainball and 7ball, and for the next 300 years, he remained under the custody of Spainball. But when his father was defeated by Franceball in Europe, he and his brothers sought to become independent, and fought their father, Spainball. In 1821 Mexico became independent, and fought a short war with Franceball over a pastry restaurant, before having a son (Texasball) who was adopted by USAball in 1845. In 1846 Mexico tried to take back Texasball but USAball resisted, in 1848 USAball gained custody of Mexicoball's sons, Californiaball and New Mexicoball. In 1863, Franceball tried to get control of Mexicoball, but failed miserably, and gave up in 1868 threatened by USAball just after winning over Confederateball. There was relative peace until 1910, when the Mexican Civil War caused 10 years of major fighting, and then he had some conflicts with USAball. As a result, Reichtangle invited him to declare war on USAball in World War I in return for his sons, Texasball and New Mexicoball. Mexicoball sensibly declined. Mexicoball sided with and supported the Allies (though quite modestly) in World War II and even send some pilots to the Battle of Philippinesball. However it remained mostly neutral during the Cold War, while hosting the 8ball power Olympics in 1968. He is now known for being a 'taco illegal alien'. Gallery 10380964_342515852568553_7482168956893003741_n.png Mexicoball I.png|link=http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Mexicoball Mexico - Canada - USA.png The 3 Compadres.png Mexpiñata.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Mex - USA.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png Co - Mex.png FEGm8Pm.png JvGvJ3h.png AMexicanChristmas.png Mexicoball.jpg Neighbors.png Losses.png Los Piñatas.png 3Xf6RMg.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). SwitchingPlaces.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png GwmOuXl.png YF85Z9b.png PHGveVU.png 8ioDL35.png Comida Mexicana Comic.png zq9qpnk.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png W4xtW21.png TTmRjDq.png seMJ2WL.png 'jOV7wo6.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 2Accbzc.png 2xxrKHP.png 'dfChzo9.png Taco gringo.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png W4hBCkJ.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png See also *Facebook page es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nah:Mexikotapayoli nl:Mexicobal ru:Мексика Category:America Category:Central America Category:Mexico Category:Secular Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Taco Category:Burger Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Burger Category:Desert Category:Spainball Category:Spain Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Christian Category:Three lines Category:World Cup Host Category:Drugs Category:North America Category:Anarchist Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Middle Power Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Prorupted Category:Human rights removers Category:Beer Category:G20 Category:Regional Power